


taking charge

by toou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Live Fast Die Young, M/M, bad guyz, power bottom oikawa for alisha, theyre part of some kind of mob idk, uh i was writing something in the hell squad group chat and it turned into a thing, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toou/pseuds/toou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ushijima is used to being in charge. oikawa thinks he needs to be taken down a peg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking charge

"oikawa...untie me." his voice is gravely but his eyes betray his lust and a slight, ever so slight, smirk dancing on his lips take all the heat from his words. 

 

"now now ushiwaka...that's not really want you want, is it?" he reaches forward and undoes the top button of ushijima's shirt with black lacquered nails. he bites his lip, not quite satisfied and with his next breath he tears the shirt open, buttons popping and falling to the hardwood floor. "oikawa that was expen- _ah_ " he moans and it's part pain but part something else too, as oikawa rakes filed nails down his chest. the shallow cuts are white till they fill with just beads of blood. delicious.

 

"don't talk back. you're not in charge," and that's something he imagines to be hard for ushijima to hear. the man likes to be in charge,,and oikawa likes him being in charge, too..but tonight it's different. 

 

ushijima doesn't talk back and oikawa presses a kiss to his fingers which he then presses against his lover's lips. "good boy." and ah...that's got him grunting, struggling against the bonds. ushijima was peeved and that was just going to make this that much better.

 

"you haven't been a good boy today, though. flirting with that secretary...right in front of my eyes..shameless. are you bored with me, then? have you had enough of me? i'm hurt baby."

 

now there's slight panic in his eyes. "no! too-" the slap echoes through the apartment and ushijima looks positively heartbroken.

 

oikawa was only kidding, he knows ushijima was just being nice...he only had eyes for oikawa but it was so fun teasing him! and of course he'd make it up to him later..be extra sweet..

 

"i said no talking, hot stuff. you're in luck..really..because i'm going to show you exactly what you've got." and maybe that was true..oikawa wasn't proud of it but...sometimes he got jealous...ushijima was so fucking hot and sometimes he just..he just didn't feel like he was _enough_ for him.

 

he pries his lips apart with his fingers, pushing two into his mouth. a strangled, surprised sound, leaves his lovers mouth and he smiles. payback. he'll think about this next time he thrusts recklessly into oikawa's mouth, telling him to take it all.

 

fucking big dicked bastard.

 

his tongue swirls hotly around oikawa's digits and he fights the urge to just jump him then and there. "ah...fuck ushiwaka-chan..you really know how to use that tongue hm? exactly why is it that you don't eat me out more often?" he pushes in deeper and ushijima's eyes widen but oikawa pulls them out the next second. his fingers are coated in saliva and he wipes them on ushijima's chiseled jaw. 

 

"you're so hard from me teasing you...who'd have known, hm?" he cups his bulge and squeezes and ushijima's breath quickens. oikawa knows he wants to say something but he's keeping quiet and he rewards him with a kiss to his nose before stepping back.

 

he sways his hips to a nonexistent beat and torturously slow opens the buttons of his shirt until he lets it fall down his arms and onto the floor. he's wearing an intricate cage of silk ropes, spun tight and digging into his pale skin. the moonlight exposes enough for ushijima to see the redness forming under each tendril, oikawa's chest heaving up and down only adding to the delicious play of catch and release.

 

with a practiced motion he opens his trousers and pushes them down to step out of them. now he’s nude save for the web constricting him and his stifled moves all evening suddenly made so much sense to ushijima. oikawa smirks. “pretty, right? i thought you’d like it…hmm..too bad you can’t touch, huh?” 

“toooooooooo baaad” he chimes, tugging at a strap. he lifts it only an inch or two but when he releases it leaves a mark on his moonlit skin. “ah…” he sighs delightedly. “how i wish you could just…run your big strong hands all over my body…tug at me..use me however you want..but you can’t, can you? your hands are tied!” he giggles at his cleverness. “you look so cute like this.” and he really does. the big burly man, assassin, all-round bad guy, ushijima wakatoshi, was pouting at him. 

 

oikawa pops the button of his slacks right off and undoes his fly with a swift movement. he’s unashamed as he licks his lips at seeing the hard outline of his cock in his briefs. he yanks his pants down further and makes a show of fishing the hand gun out of ushijima’s belt. it’s nothing too big, just a security measure, nothing more than a night light to ward off the monsters under the bed, but oikawa grins. he’s nestled between ushijima’s legs but makes sure not to touch his crotch. he makes eye contact with his lover before taking the tip of the gun in his mouth. the safety is off and oikawa’s heart beats in his throat but it’s oh so thrilling and ushijima tries to inch closer, futilely moving his hips forward. he takes in more of the weapon, moaning around the barrel as it stretches his lips. it’s hard to pretend it’s ushijima he’s wrapped himself around, the gun not comparing to his girth, but the placement is ideal and it’s easy to lose himself in the action. 

 

“tooru…just suck me off…you know you want to- a silly instrument like that can’t satisfy you- _ah_!” he gets up lighting fast and fists his hands in ushijima’s hair, pulling hard, bolts of pain shooting through his scalp. the gun is nuzzled against his temple and he swallows.

 

“didn’t i tell you to shut up? you’re really bad with following orders….aren’t you? and here i was..about to indulge you.” his finger presses against the trigger. and it’s sickening, really.. how exhilarating  it is to have this kind of power. “one more word and i’ll _blow_ your mind.” they play like this, fast and loose and dangerous and it’s lovely.

“that’s what i thought”

 

he keeps the gun in place as he grinds on him. he could do this all night, just teasing him..but he wants more now, too. he’d planned to torture him slowly but his flushed face and slick lips are begging to be kissed and he indulges them both, he kissing him hard. he can feel ushijima’s desperation and he swells with pride. he licks into his mouth languidly, kissing him messy and wet. 

 

he feels his own erection strain against the bonds and it’s not fair that he has to teach ushijima a lesson when all he wants is to ride him in to oblivion. he lowers the gun, stretching out like a kitten in order to safely place it on the floor, sliding it into a corner. yeah, that was probably fine. 

 

“i’m pretty right? i feel so pretty right now…maybe i should take a selfie.” he actually half-considers  it but ushijima grunts, and he’s right. he needs to focus. he pulls ushijima’s briefs down and gasps at the sight. 

 

he grabs the lube from the pool of his pants and sits down, legs pulled up to give ushijima a nice view as he opens himself up, using a gratuitous amount of lube. 

 

“a…ah..” a flush travels his body and he shudders. fuck this, he wants ushijima’s dick and he wants it now. he also..he wants to hear ushijima’s voice. oikawa clears his throat. “okay..okay change of rules..you get to talk.” he declares, resolve crumbling as he gets up and aligns his lover’s cock with his ass. he lowers himself slowly and ushijima hisses. “tooru….fuck…you feel so good..ah i knew you couldn’t resist me-“ he gets slapped again. “what? you said i could talk…” his pout is back. 

“yes but…no need to be smart w-with me..” he breaths puffs of air against ushijima’s neck as he slowly moves up and down, having wakatoshi bottom out into him. normally ushijima’d have his hands all over him, pinning him down as he pounds mercilessly but now oikawa is in charge. he quickens the pace only to slow down when he feels ushiijma is close, repeating this once, twice, thrice.. until he can’t stop himself, moaning and bouncing on his dick. 

 

his hands dig into the muscles of ushijma’s shoulders and he knows he’s leaving marks but frankly he doesn’t give a fuck. he seeks out his lips and kisses him messily.

 

“tooru…tooru..you feel so good..so hot..i’m going to melt inside- please let me touch you i need to touch you, tooru baby please,,,i’ve been good right? i was quiet,,,now let me touch you…you know you want me to you want my big hands on your hips as i pound into your tight ass, tooru baby please-!” he’s gloating. ushijima is never one for dirty talk and now he’s got him babbling and begging. he leans back and changes the angle until the head of ushijima’s large cock presses against his prostrate with every thrust and he circles his fingers around his own member. “please tooru, please, please- i can jerk you off better i want to show you how much i love you i want you tooru you know i need you, just you, no one else, please please _please_!” his ankles are getting sore and he’s going to be bruised and sore tomorrow but he doesn’t care as he bobs on his cock. he feels the familiar, deliriously delicious, heat in pool in his belly and he pushes himself further, biting his neck without abandon before he comes all over their chests. he tightens around ushijima as he rides out his orgasm and ushijima lets out a strangled moan before he comes deep inside him.

 

 

oikawa has to guide ushijima to bed, he’s wobbly and unstable and it’s unfairly cute. he peppers his face with kisses and massages his wrists as they cuddle up and sleep, spent and comfortable.

"tooru?"

"yes, wake-chan?" he mumbles sleepily.

"that was nice. i love you."

"love you too, you big oaf."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah ok i have no idea what this is i'm literally taking a break from writing my fic by writing..............more ushioi........ this hasn't been betad dont sue me.


End file.
